Built my Life Around You
by gleetard
Summary: future!fic A typical Saturday night for Finn and Rachel becomes a new experience. SMUT WARNING  first attempt at fanfic please R&R!


Rachel rang the doorbell to the Hudson/Hummel house, a bright smile plastered to her face.

"Hey." Finn answered as he opened the door and gave Rachel one of his trademark lopsided grins.

"Good evening, Finn!" Rachel chirped, happy as ever. Rachel and Finn were both equally excited and glum about graduation in a few days, excited because they would soon be free of high school and on to summer and then college, but glum because it would be the end of glee club and many, many great fun times.

"Come on in, Rach." Finn replied, leading the way to the family room.

"Where is everyone?" Rachel inquired after noticing that Carole, Burt, and Kurt where nowhere to be found.

"Oh, Kurt dragged mom and Burt to some performance at the Lima Theater." Finn replied nonchalantly, while he was glowing with pride on the inside at how well his plan had worked out.

* * *

The previous night:

"_Kurt, I need you to find some way to get mom and Burt out of the house tomorrow night. Think you can help me out?" Finn asked_

_Kurt returned to WMHS at the beginning of senior year, Blaine in tow, so he now lived back at home with Finn._

"_Oh _no_. No, no, no. I am not going to waste my Saturday night listening to your mother and my father babble just so you can try to get Rachel to have sex with you! Finn, if she doesn't want to, she doesn't want to." Kurt concluded, anger present in his voice._

"_Really, Kurt? Because I don't think your dad would be too happy to know how many times Blaine has spent the night without permission." Finn retorted with a malicious grin on his face._

"_Finn Hudson, are you black mailing me?" Kurt asked, shocked at his stepbrother's deviousness._

"_I'll drop it if you take mom and Burt out tomorrow night." Finn offered this deal to Kurt and watched as he pondered the idea._

"_Fine. Blaine and I are attending a one night performance of Chicago at the Lima Theater tomorrow night, I'll just ask them to go with me, surely your mother would enjoy it, and I'll pull the 'you don't do stuff that I like' card on my dad." Kurt replied, defeated._

"_Thanks man, you really rock!" Finn thanked his stepbrother, racing to his room to call Rachel and ask her to come over the following night._

_

* * *

_

"So, what are going to do? Watch a movie, play a game?" Rachel inquired, pulling Finn out of his thoughts.

"Actually Rach, I was thinking we could go up to my room.." Finn trailed off hoping that Rachel caught the gist of what he was trying to say.

"Oh, that sounds lovely!" Rachel replied cheerily trying to seem innocent. Truth be told, Rachel wasn't so innocent, at least her thoughts lately had been far from it. After Rachel had sung her original song "Get it Right" at Regionals of junior year, Finn had realized how inconsiderate he'd been towards Rachel, and he also realized that Quinn was using him solely for her popularity.

It was on that night that he'd found Rachel in the parking lot after their win, sitting on the steps and crying. He'd figured that she was just waiting for her Dad's to pick her up, but when he heard the muffled sound of her sobs, he couldn't help but go over to her and ask how she could possibly be sad after their incredible performance.

When she saw him approaching she wiped her eyes and tried her best to seem presentable. Long story short, he apologized and she apologized and they made up, Finn dumped Quinn the next day, and since that night, he and Rachel had been practically inseparable. And while Rachel loved Finn with all her heart, and was extremely pleased with their relationship she had decided that she was ready to take it to the next level.

So she followed Finn upstairs to his room, and as soon as they entered she decided to take initiative and make the first move.

"Finn, lets lay down on the bed" the words seemed all too familiar and as soon as they spilled out, she was laying down on Finn's new bigger double bed next to him.

Finn looked in her eyes, and could swear that he saw _desire_ in those chocolaty orbs. It a matter of mere seconds, his lips crushed on to hers in a tension breaking, heated kiss. Rachel pulled away, eliciting a slight groan from Finn.

"Rach-" Finn started but was immediately cut off

"Finn," Rachel spoke with her lips pink and swollen from the kiss "Finn I'm ready."

Finn was sure he'd misheard her. He wasn't one to pressure Rachel, he wanted her to feel ready, but he hadn't even done anything to provoke this decision.

"Wait, are you sure?" Finn paused, he could almost kill himself if she said no.

"Yes, Finn. I want you to be my first." Rachel stated

Finn was honestly shocked; he had no idea that those nine words could make him so hard, painfully hard.

Rachel saw the shock on his face and decided she should start things; she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss. Finn returned the favor, running his tongue over her bottom lip, and soon enough that soft kiss turned wet and needed, Finn and Rachel's tongues battled, and Finn shifted so that he was on top of Rachel with his weight resting on his forearms, careful not to crush the tiny girl.

Finn tugged at the hem of Rachel's sweater as if to ask for permission and she happily obliged, arching her back to grant him his wish. Finn took Rachel's small breast, which fit perfectly in his hand and kneaded it while their tongues still battled for dominance. Finn broke the kiss and moved lower, he somehow had managed to remove her bra in the process and he started sucking on the perfect bud until it stiffened.

Rachel let out a low groan and laced her fingers in Finn's hair. Finn gathered that she was enjoying herself so he decided to go down even lower. Finn peppered Rachel's flat stomach with kisses. As he made his way down past her belly button, he looked up at her, question in his eyes. As if she had read his mind, she quickly unzipped her skirt and discarded it on to the floor.

"Hey," Rachel said, breaking the silence. "You've got too many clothes on." She continued, with a glint of mischievousness in her eyes.

Rachel slipped Finn's shirt off and threw it into the pile of clothes that lay on the ground. She ran her hands all over his chest, and back, and as he ground into her core, she could feel the ever so present erection through his jeans. Finn moaned at the contact, and slipped his hand down to Rachel's cotton panties rubbing her through the thin material.

"Oh, Fiiiinnn" Rachel moaned. "I- I want you. Now." Rachel blurted through quick breaths.

Those words were as much of an invite as Finn needed. He removed his jeans and boxers, and also removed Rachel's panties, and in the heat of the moment he positioned himself at her entrance, gave her a hot kiss to try and distract from the pain she was about to feel, and thrust into her.

Rachel squeaked at the pain that overcame her body, but assured Finn that she was fine and too keep going. Finn was barely able to hold it in and had to think of the mailman frequently, but as soon as he felt Rachel's walls clench around him, he lost it, and spilled into her with a raspy groan.

After the deed had been done, Finn and Rachel just lay together in his bed, not bothered to put their clothes back on. Finn figured he had at least two more hours alone or so with Rachel before Kurt and their parents got back home, so he gave Rachel a gentle kiss on the brow before he watched her drift off to sleep. Soon enough, Finn felt the same wave of fatigue wash over him, so after he made sure to set an alarm to go off before his parents and Kurt would arrive home, he too drifted off to sleep, Rachel wrapped in his arms. As Finn drifted off to sleep, a final thought entered his mind about this perfect night he'd just encountered with Rachel.

They forgot the condom.


End file.
